Harry and Ginny at the Yule Ball
by Jelle318
Summary: My take on what should've happened during the Yule ball in the fourth book. I do not believe that Harry should have gone with Parvati to the ball. If Harry would marry Ginny I think they should go to the ball together however I'm not a big Hinny Shipper. Rated T. Read and Review. IN PROGRESS!
1. Asking Ginny out

Harry groaned and sulked as he dragged his feet back to Gryffindor tower after remembering the announcement that Professor McGonagal had made concerning the Yule Ball in a couple weeks time. He was glad it was Friday and lessons were over and was desperate for a weekends rest. His mind wandered around but his feet brought him to where he needed to be. He found himself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Password?' She asked.

'Fairy lights,' Harry replied dully not looking forward to the coming events.

The portrait swung forward and Harry climbed through to the common room. He spotted Ron and Hermione by their favorite corner by the big chairs, fluffy cushions by the fire place. He hurried over, hurdled over one of the chairs and plopped down in the chair with an 'oomph'. Turns out Hermione and Ron were engrossed in a heated game of chess with what looked like Hermione beating Ron.

'Queen move to B5,' Hermione said with a smug smile, 'Checkmate'

'Damn and Blast,' spluttered Ron,'how did you do that?'

He turned his attention to Harry. 'What about the Yule Ball dates, eh? McGonagal said that the champions open the dance. Seems like you have no escaping,' Ron sniggered.

'Like you even have a date for the ball,' Harry retorted.

'Oh come on Harry, don't be so negative, you beat a Hungarian Horntail for crying out loud! Getting a date for the Yule Ball shouldn't be a fuss should it now? I'd say, 'better get a date quickly or all the good ones will be gone' like Fred and George said,' Hermione told him.

'I suppose you are right on that one Hermione,' Harry replied,' well, I'll be off then taking your advice. I'll see you at dinner!' He went upstairs to the fourth years dormitories to drop his bag off and he hurried back down out of the portrait hole. He turned left as bumped into a small red haired figure. 'Yikes!' Harry exclaimed. He looked and saw that it was the youngest Weasley he had bumped into. Ginny Weasley. He looked into those chocolatey brown eyes with golden specks. He was mesmerized by those beautiful eyes and her pale skin, red hair and freckles. He was quite close to her and could see all the freckles. He felt dazed and giddy with excitement. He licked his lips and leaned forward a tad. Ginny stammered and blushed.

'Erm, helloooo Harry,' Ginny said nervously

'Oh, hey,' Harry lamely said snapping out of his trance,' Listen, I'm about to go for a walk. Care to come with me?'

'Sure!' She brightly replied.

They walked out onto the grounds and wandered around the black lake. They sat down at a large oak tree by the black lake while watching the Giant Squid and talking about school, their childhoods and the Tri-Wizard tournament. Eventually the talk turned around towards the Yule Ball and Harry filled her in on the recent events of him sulking of not having a partner. When Ginny heard this she perked up in excitement hoping to be asked.

'It's ok Harry, I seriously doubt nobody would want to go with you! You're Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived, and you just beat a Hungarian Horntail for crying out-loud! Anyway, nobody's taking me and if nobody does I can't go because I'm only a third year, which means I can't go if someone else doesn't ask me and I really want to go,' she said hoping that the message would come across the way she intended it to.

Harry pondered for a while about what she had said. Then it hit him.  
'Why not ask Ginny?! You know you have feelings for her Harry and she really wants to go! YOU FANCY HER! ASK HER POTTER!' rang in Harry's head. So plucking up his Gryffindor courage he said,' Ginny, would you be the honor of going to the ball with me?'

Ginny blinked at him and opened her and closed her mouth several times like a fish. 'Err, well, um, errr,' she stammered. She turned bright red and looked at Harry's eager face. She turned and tried to bolt away but Harry's excellent Seeker talents sprung into action and he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. 'Well?' Ginny looked up in those fiery emerald eyes. 'Uhm, wow Harry, this is a surprise, I never expected it. To answer your question, yes, I would love to,' she said. 'Brilliant! Now we need to get you a nice, beautiful dress, don't you think?' Harry said. He gave her a lopsided grin which made her giddy and distracted. 'Merlin, he's sooo cute when he does that,' she thought sighing. They continued their walk around the lake hand-in-hand back towards the castle. It had started to become dark and they watched the sun go down in the distance. Suddenly Ginny's stomach gave a large growl of hunger. She turned bright red as Harry grinned at her. He checked his watch and yelped,'Damn! It's an hour and half till curfew and dinners already over. I guess we'll have to eat in the kitchens,' he muttered. So he and Ginny entered the castle and made their way down to the kitchens and came to the door with the fruit bowl. He tickled the pear and it turned into a handle which he pushed. He grabbed Ginny's hand again and kissed it. Ginny was very suprised by Harry's romance but was pleased never the less. A house-elf trotted up to them while they sat down at one of the work tops. 'How is I able to help you?' She said. 'Hello, could you make something for us as we missed dinner?' Harry politely asked. Almost immediately a group of house-elfs came up to them with a large tray with a lot of food with consisted of bread, soup, meat, fruit, vegetables, sauce and rice.

Harry piled his plate with food and Ginny followed suite. The house-elfs returned to what they were doing. Harry and Ginny ate in silence for a while when Harry interrupted the silence between them. 'Erm Gin? I can't thank you enough for being my partner to the ball. You're a special person with a great personality and you're funny and cute,' When Harry said that Ginny turned a deep shade of red and Harry grinned,' I want to thank you for that,' he said. Harry licked his lips and leaned forward and kissed Ginny square on the lips. Ginny was taken by surprise but didn't hide it as she deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and Harry's tongue darted into her mouth twirling around hers. They engaged in a heavy fight of 'Tongue-Fighting' and Ginny broke the kiss as they could pass out from the lack of oxygen any second. 'Wow, that was amazing,' Harry panted. 'Agreed,' Ginny agreed. They leaned in for another passionate kiss when Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Harry twirled one hand in her hair and the other held her close to him. They broke the kiss and panted for breath like before. 'Ginevra Weasley,' Harry started,' I love you.' Ginny blushed slightly and smiled. 'I love you too Harry Potter,' she replied. They got up, thanked the elfs for the food, wrenched the door open and sprinted for Gryffindor tower. It was three quarters of an hour after curfew so they couldn't allow themselves to be caught. They reached Gryffindor tower panting but hadn't met any ghosts, Mrs Norris or Filch so all was well. 'Fair Lights,' Harry told the portrait of the Fat Lady. They climbed through the portrait hole and were surprised to find the common room near empty except for a few seventh years. They walked hand-in-hand towards the stairs and stopped at the bottom. 'Goodnight love,' Harry bode her and kissed her forehead. Ginny smiled and sighed. 'Harry's sooo romantic,' she thought.

Harry went up to his dormitory, slipped through the door and put on his pajamas an slipped into his four-poster bed. In the third years girl dormitory Ginny did the exact same. They both lied in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about each other. They both drifted asleep with content smiles on their faces.


	2. Preperations

Morning came and Harry climbed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and looked at the mirror. His jet black hair stood messy as always and his green eyes were 'glowing' as it seemed. He smiled and brushed his teeth. He returned to his bed and glanced over to Ron's. Ron was still snoring loudly while everyone was awake. Harry shook his head in disbelief and quickly changed into some clothes. He stuffed the Invisibility cloak under his robes and stuffed the Marauders Map into his pocket. He went over to the door and while he almost closed it he glanced over his shoulder to see Ron's curtains of his bed still closed. Harry sniggered. He made his way down the stairs and met Ginny at the bottom. He saw her and kissed her on the nose.

'Good morning love,' he said,' we'll head down to breakfast now and then we'll do something special, ok?'

Ginny nodded in enthusiasm. They went down to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry helped Ginny sit and he began piling their plates with eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. Ginny poured pumpkin juice for the both of them.

They ate mostly in silence occasionally touching each other's hands or legs and smiling at each other. They stood up and didn't see Hermione nor Ron so they exited the great hall in peace hand-in-hand. They wandered about in silence not concerned about anything as they had the weekend off so Harry was quickly running through the things they could do in their head. 'Ride the Firebolt, do something in the Room of Requirement, do a picnic, have a romantic talk by the lake, go to Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade! They could get Ginny's dress!' Rang through his head. 'Excellent,' he muttered. Harry quickly led her to the one-eyed witch statue on the third floor corridor. Ginny was a bit confused when Harry stopped at the statue and pulled out his wand.

He muttered, ' Dissendium.' And the hump of the witch opened. Ginny was even more confused. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and he gave her one of his lop sided grins and said. 'Trust me Ginny. You first'

Ginny hesitantly went forward and slid down the hump of the one eyed witch and the hump closed behind her. Harry tapped the statue and said Dissendium once again and slid downwards. He vaguely heard Ginny squealing in delight as he slid down the very dark passageway. She reached the end and jumped up from the slide while Harry came crashing down on the floor behind her.

'Get up silly,' she giggled after hearing a loud thump on the earthy floor.

Harry grunted in discomfort and pulled himself upwards. He reached out for his wand and muttered _Lumos_ and the tip of his wand shone brightly. He saw Ginny's pretty face with a bit of smudged dirt on her cheek. He nudged her cheek with his finger and grabbed her hand and started walking. Ginny had no idea of what was going on but could only guess that they were going to Hogsmeade. He skipped happily in front and after what seemed forever (which what Harry described the time it takes to go to Hogsmeade the passage way started to climb upwards and steps appeared. 50, 100, 150, 200 Ginny counted but soon lost count.

'Watch out Gin, the steps will stop soon,' he said soon. He shone his wand in front of him and saw a smooth slab of stone. He edged around Ginny and pushed the stone slab upwards slowly and signaled for Ginny to keep quiet. He heard nothing and then slowly lifted the whole slab upwards and pushed it aside. He climbed out and held his hand out to help Ginny. He picked up his wand from the floor and canceled the _Light Charm_ with a simple _Nox_ and levitated the stone slab back into its place. He took out a small pot of ink, unscrewed the cork acting as the lid and dropped a bit on the slab.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Ginny asked really confused.

'I'm marking the stone so that when _you and I_ come back we know which slab of stone it is because look, they all look the same and you wouldn't know it was here,' he replied emphasizing the words _you and I._

He screwed the cork back on and popped the pot back into his robes. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him and Ginny. His heart skipped a beat as he felt Ginny close to him. He hated physical contact but with Ginny he felt relaxed and it felt normal. He also cast a _Silencio_ on their feet and they made their way up the rickety wooden staircase. They slowly edged their way around the cashier's desk, carefully avoided the shop's lady and stepped out the shop into the cold December air whipping in their faces. Harry looked at Ginny and said, 'Where to milady?'

 **A/N I will try and update as often as possible. I'm quite busy with studies and tennis so please bear with me. Any spelling mistakes or any of the sort, please point them out in a review or in a DM. Please R &R.**


End file.
